


A Friend You Haven't Met yet

by Sadbhyl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's used to being watched in bars.  But this time is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend You Haven't Met yet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published September 7, 2006
> 
> This was obviously written pre-Utopia.

Jack nursed his vodka with a twist, trying to ignore the tingle of awareness at the base of his neck.

He was being watched.

That wasn’t unusual. He was always being watched by someone in this place. It was part of why he liked coming here. The clientele was a little more…open minded than elsewhere in Cardiff.

But this was different. There was a trace of something almost familiar in the awareness, something he couldn’t quite wrap his fingers around. That was what made him uneasy.

He turned on his stool to glance around the pub. Still sipping at his drink as camouflage, he scanned the crowd. It was the usual mix of business people, college students and working class, all of them more interested in their pints and their conversations than in him.

The man was so innocuous, Jack almost missed him. He was sitting at a table in plain sight, up against the far wall and hemmed in on one side by a philodendron and the other by an aggressively affectionate couple. Jack had never seen him before. He seemed to blend into the surroundings while somehow being the most noticeable man in the room. His dark brown suit and muddy colored trench coat seemed almost mundane until you got to the stark white Chucks on his feet. He was built lean and lithe, not overly tall from what Jack could tell, with foxish features and a tousled shock of dark hair. It was the eyes that transfixed Jack, though. They seemed so young and yet so very old at the same time, as though they had seen almost too much, compassion and cynicism coloring the rich brown in equal measure. And they were fixed unflinchingly on Jack.

Jack enjoyed the frission of arousal that ran up his spine.

Finishing off his drink, he turned to set his glass on the bar and stood up, catching up his coat. With a wordless goodnight to the bartender, he started for the door, but stopped at his observer’s table. Taking in the untouched pint on the table and the man’s casual posture, leaned back against the wall, hands jammed in his pocket, Jack took a chance. “You coming?”

The man’s smile was brilliant.

He dropped a five pound note for a two quid beer on the table and slid out of his seat, following Jack out of the bar without protest.

The cool breeze coming up off the bay clung to Jack’s skin, awakening it with the soft dampness rising off the water. Globes of light hung around the streetlamps as they tried to illuminate the street and were caught up in the mist. It was quiet this late on a weeknight, even the shore birds gone to roost for the evening. But despite the blanketing silence, Jack couldn’t hear the footsteps of the man following him. That didn’t make him any less aware, the odd familiarity adding a layer of frustration to his anticipation.

The man reached out to grip Jack’s arm and stop him, making him jump.

When he turned, his companion was wearing a smug, knowing grin, as though catching Jack out being missish. Pride before falls and all that, Jack still couldn’t let him get away with it. Step by step he advanced, but his partner never retreated until Jack was looking down into those liquid chocolate eyes and getting lost in their depths.

The man’s smug expression didn’t change. “I think you meant to kiss me just about now.”

“You’re right.” Jack was astonished at how breathless he sounded. If he could just fall deep enough into this man’s eyes, maybe he could figure out how they knew each other. It was all right there…

Perhaps the man realized it, too. “Here, let me help you with that,” he interrupted Jack’s reverie, curling long, slender fingers around the back of Jack’s neck to pull him down. He was the one to coax Jack’s mouth open, and it was his tongue to make the first foray out, meeting and overwhelming Jack’s in a minute. This wasn’t some dilettante, some young guy curious about the other side. He knew what he was doing, and to Jack’s relief the man wasn’t afraid to do it, letting Jack enjoy the ride instead of having to do all the steering for a change.

It was a really nice ride.

Jack’s hand slipped around to the small of his partner’s back, drawing him close enough to feel the solidity of his slight build despite their layers of clothing. Only then did the man begin to back away slowly, drawing Jack with him as their mouths danced in teasing hunger over each other until the man was backed against a building wall, out of sight of any passers-by. Jack took the opportunity to become a little more aggressive, grinding his erection against the man’s hip while making sure his own thigh rubbed against his companion’s growing bulge, obvious even through the loose cut of his trousers. Jack could feel him smile through their kiss. This was a man who enjoyed smiling. Jack liked that about him.

Catching up the man’s wrists, Jack drew them up to pin them against the wall above his head, his mouth sliding back to nip at the man’s jawline as the samba grind of their hips became more frenetic. His partner’s head tipped to the side, and Jack shuddered as the man’s tongue painted a broad swath from his collarbone to his ear. “Do you have a bed we can go to?” he murmured, the vibrations of that deceptively soft voice firing along Jack’s nerves. “Or are we going to do this here?”

It was tempting. This guy was getting under Jack’s skin, and he really wanted to scratch that itch. But if he hadn’t figured out why the man was familiar by now, a quick fuck in an alley wasn’t going to tell him, either. Obviously he couldn’t take an uncleared civilian back to the barracks at The Hub, which was why he kept a studio flat in town. “Let’s go with the bed,” he said, drawing the man’s hands back down. “Unless you’re in a hurry?” With one gentle kiss in promise, he tongued one of the man’s fingers into his mouth and sucked on it enticingly.

The man’s eyes darkened, the smile growing a little edgier. “I’ve got all the time in the world.”

Jack released the finger to caress over the vein in the man’s wrist, never taking his eyes from his lover’s. “Have you got a name to go with all that time?”

The smile grew enigmatic. “Maybe later.” He bent down to return the sensual tease along Jack’s forearm until Jack was practically writhing out of his skin.

Anonymous encounters were nothing new to Jack, so he didn’t protest, just pulled the man away from the wall and started down the street. But he’d be damned if the evening would end without finding out who this guy was, if he had to pull out every trick in his arsenal to do it.

The apartment was closer to the Taff than the bay, with a private entrance and a great view of the water when lying in bed, Jack’s favorite way to view it. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, snapping on the light before ushering his companion in.

The soft task lighting warmed the brick walls and the dark walnut of the bed, the only major piece of furniture in the room. Since he only used the place for sleeping and sex, he hadn’t bothered with a living area and had just focused on the bed, making sure it was big, comfortable and sturdy. The kitchen was modern for the time, since food could be such a fun form of seduction, and the bathroom had every amenity Jack could stuff into it. Why limit yourself to bed, after all?

His companion took it all in as he slowly circled the room. “Very nice,” he conceded.

“Thanks.” Jack shrugged out of his coat and hung it on the back of the door. “It’s cozy, but I’ve lived in smaller.”

The man slipped off his own coat and draped it over the foot of the bed. “I’m sure you have.”

His attitude was really starting to annoy Jack. “You know me, don’t you?” Regardless, he crossed over to unbutton the suit coat the man wore and loosen his tie.

“Oh, yes.”

Leaving the tie hanging open, Jack slipped one button after the next from their holes to slowly reveal the firm architecture of his lover’s chest. “Do I know you?”

“I don’t know. Do you?” He softened Jack’s frustration by tugging Jack’s t-shirt from his waistband and running cool hands over his belly and up to brush over his chest.

“You aren’t much for talking, are you?” Jack pulled his own shirt off over his head and was rewarded with the feel of his lover’s mouth on his chest.

“On the contrary.” His hands were already working Jack’s belt as his tongue tasted Jack’s collarbone and back down to his nipple. “Many people have complained that I talk entirely too much. But that bed looks very inviting, and I’m not really in the mood to chit chat.” The feel of Jack’s zipper descending ratcheted up his arousal another notch. “How about you?”

Jack shoved his lover’s shirt and jacket off his shoulders. “Talking can wait until later.”

“Good.” This time there was no smile, just an almost frightening intensity to his eyes. “Now get on the bed.”

Jack did as he was told, pausing long enough to kick off his shoes and skin off his jeans so that when he lay back against the pile of pillows, he was unashamedly naked.

His lover studied him, eyes taking in every flaw and feature until Jack started to think they were playing a different game here than he’d originally thought. He was about to reach for his cock to start putting on a show when finally the man kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed as well.

He settled atop Jack to recapture his mouth. The play of lips and tongue and teeth was incredibly erotic, the variations of their bare chests meeting and the wool of the man’s trousers subtly chafing at Jack’s bare cock adding layers of sensation that Jack reveled in. Then slowly the man began moving down, always leading with his tongue, the seam of his waistband scratching Jack’s erection before the firm, velvety flesh of his lover’s bare skin soothed it. His mouth continued down, tonguing at nipples sensitive and tight, tracing along rib bones just hard enough not to tickle before moving down further.

The first exploratory nudge against his genitals, warm breath moist against hypersensitive flesh, had Jack arching off the mattress.

His lover pinned him down with a strength Jack wouldn’t have credited had he been in a more coherent state of mind. “You like that,” the man said, already teasing the tip with his tongue. It wasn’t a question.

Jack answered anyway. “God, yeah.”

“You taste good, Jack.” He emphasized his words with a lingering pass over the head, following the curves of it to catch up the pooling fluid there, taking his time until Jack whimpered. “Taste so good, so alive…” His words trailed off as he lost himself in the unhurried attention he lavished on Jack’s prick, savoring every lingering sweep as though it were all he wanted in the world.

Jack wanted more.

When finally the attention became unbearable, Jack threaded his fingers through his lover’s wiry thick hair to guide him closer. “Take it. Please.”

The man’s purr sounded almost sympathetic as he painted his way in agonizing increments up Jack’s length, sucking the tip past lips and teeth without hesitation when he got there. Jack groaned aloud, enjoying his lover’s expertise as he rose and fell, his cheeks hollowed, his mouth pussy tight around Jack’s shaft. Jack was practically out of his mind for the pleasure of it, but the man was a master of nuance, leading him to the edge and then drawing away again and again, leaving him breathless and sweating and entirely at his partner’s mercy.

He wasn’t surprised at the gentle but determined probe that began to worm its way into the sensitive clutch of muscles in his ass. He raised his hips, welcoming the exploration, and was rewarded with a chuff of muffled laughter around his cock. A second finger quickly joined the first, and then a third, stretching and preparing him for what would come next. The man’s thumb brushed faintly over the sensitive flesh of his perineum, a gesture that flared the nagging sense of familiarity into full flower. Jack tensed, starting to rise, when his partner pressed down hard on prostate and perineum in a way only one man had ever done to him.

“Oh god, Doctor!” he cried out as he came, hard and fast and uncontrolled. The Doctor never pulled away, nursing every spasm, coaxing them again and again until finally Jack collapsed, limp and spent and unable to move. When the Doctor looked up, he was smiling again. “Hello, Captain.”

Jack struggled to sit up, still fighting for breath as the Doctor withdrew. “It really is you, isn’t it?” he asked, unsure, untrusting, cognition still just out of reach.

He rose from the bed and went to the bedstand, pulling open the drawer to sort through the contents. “Yes, it’s me. I would have thought the heartbeats would have given me away.”

“Who could notice the heartbeats with that tongue for distraction?” He reached over and found what he was sure the Doctor was looking for, an oddly shaped bottle that sloshed thickly. “When did you regenerate?” he asked, squeezing some of the thick lube out into his palm.

Eyes darkening, the Doctor unbuttoned his trousers and dropped them to the floor, finally naked for Jack’s visual pleasure. If Jack were the comparing kind of guy, he would have said this Doctor wasn’t hung quite as low as the previous model, but the added girth more than made up for it. And this one jutted out at an intriguing angle that promised some interesting friction later. “About the same time you died,” he answered, recalling Jack to their conversation.

That explained a lot. “I thought you’d just left me.” The pain of the admission didn’t keep him from wrapping his moisture-laden hand around the Doctor’s cock.

The Doctor’s eyes closed, in physical pleasure or emotional pain, Jack wasn’t sure. “I know you did. Afterwards it just seemed better to leave it like that.”

“What about Rose?”

This time his expression was easy to read, and Jack regretted having said anything. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have—”

“She’s alive,” the Doctor cut him off, moving closer now. “She’s fine. And I’ll tell you all about her and everything later. Right now, I’m more interested in you.”

Grateful for the reprieve, Jack drew him in. “I think I can live with that.”

Arms and legs tangled before they sorted them right, the heavy weight of the Doctor’s slick shaft feeling so good against Jack’s. He almost regretted having come already, but the Doctor didn’t stay there long, sliding down the cleft in Jack’s ass to where his hole was already prepared. Jack spread his legs wider, lifting his hips as the Doctor found his purchase and slowly levered his way into Jack’s tight passage.

“God, Jack, you haven’t changed,” the Doctor groaned, resting his forehead against Jack’s shoulder as he pulsed faintly within him. They never would have gotten this far without Jack having realized his lover’s identity. Maybe the Doctor had planned it like that, distracting him with his mouth so he wouldn’t make the connection. Although, when he started suckling at the hollow of Jack’s neck, Jack started to suspect this one was just orally fixated.

“You have,” he responded, rocking in time to the pace the Doctor set, coaxing him a little deeper, a little surer.

The Doctor lifted his head, chocolate eyes searching Jack’s face. “And what do you think?”

“Different. I think I’ll miss the ears to grip onto. Although the hair makes a good substitute.”

Chuckling, the Doctor leaned down and kissed him again. There was more. A lot more, from the sounds of his evasion. But Jack was happy enough to leave that to later. Like the man said, they had all the time in the world…


End file.
